


Bite Marks

by JacarandaBanyan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Massacre AU, Secret Relationship, but not for much longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/pseuds/JacarandaBanyan
Summary: Lots of people want to know how Itachi got those bite marks all around his neck.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Bite Marks

**Author's Note:**

> For the the 2020 Holiday Kink Meme.

Itachi could  _ feel _ his cousin’s eyes on his neck. 

“And then, Naruto and Kiba got in big trouble for putting the frogs in Iruka-sensei’s desk, but we all had to help catch them and bring them back to the pond. It was kinda hard to catch them, ‘cause they could jump really far really fast, but I still caught a whole bunch of them.”

“Good job, Sasuke.”

Sasuke smiled up at Itachi. His baby brother’s delight at being able to catch the frogs was almost enough to distract him from his own problems. 

“How was  _ your _ day, Aniki?”

“Yeah, Itachi. How  _ was _ your day with the Kiri delegation?” 

Itachi pointedly ignored Shisui. 

Sasuke gasped. 

“You got to see the Mizukage and the Seven Swordsmen?! What were they like? Did their swords come to life like in the stories? Did the Mizukage turn the floor into boiling-hot lava full of the skeletons of her enemies?” His little eyes were practically sparkling with excitement. 

Itachi smiled. 

“I should hope not. They’re here to negotiate a new trade deal and renewed diplomatic negotiations, not to start another war.”

Sasuke squinted suspiciously back towards the Tower, where the Mizukage was still deep in negotiations with the Hokage. 

“Are you  _ sure? _ Ino said her Dad was suspicious about them.”

“It is Yamanaka-san’s job to be suspicious, Sasuke. He is right to be cautious, but my impression of the new Lady Mizukage is that she truly does want to end the era of the Bloody Mist and pursue normalized, peaceful international relations.”

Sasuke accepted this easily. 

“Okay, I guess that’s good. But you did have to fight someone off, right?”

Itachi shook his head. 

“No, it was all rather quiet. I wasn’t even needed for the whole meeting, and so was able to spend some time getting to know the Kiri delegation better.”

“Oh, so is  _ getting to know the Kiri delegation _ what we’re calling it now?” Shisui laughed. Itachi continued to ignore him. 

“Then what happened to your neck?” Sasuke asked.

Itachi ran a fingertip over the tiny scabs that decorated his pale skin in little red bite mark patterns. He took care not to pull on them, lest they start bleeding again. Perhaps he should have grabbed a scarf before coming to pick Sasuke up. 

His silence made Sasuke frown.

“A lot of those Kiri swordsmen had really sharp teeth. Was one of them mean to you?”

“No, Sasuke. I promise, I enjoyed myself immensely.”

For a talented jonin who had done time in ANBU, Shisui did a remarkably bad job of muffling his laughter. 

Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms. It was devastatingly adorable. How did his little brother stay so cute, even as he started to loose the baby fat in his cheeks and stopped being so tiny? Teenagerhood was right around the corner- just another two years or so.

“Just like you promised you’d train me last weekend?”

Itachi’s heart twinged. That had been unfortunate. Perhaps, if he had not put his name forward to join the Hokage’s bodyguard squad for the negotiations, he wouldn’t be swamped with all this work. Without the civil unrest in Water Country to worry about, there was a big enough slump in ANBU missions that he might have been able to take some time off. 

On the other hand, Fire Country and Water Country’s relations were historically Not Good, what with border skirmishes and antagonistic daimyo and a truly unlucky number of trade deals gone sour between prominent merchant clans. If he didn’t take advantage of the current atmosphere, he might never get another opportunity to sit on Kisame Hoshigaki’s dick. 

But he was hardly going to tell Sasuke that, so instead he apologized and offered to spend time with him that evening to make up for it. 

As always, Sasuke rewarded him with an enormous smile, and all was forgiven. 

* * *

At dinner, Itachi could feel the way his parents’ eyes were drawn like magnets to the bite marks on his neck. The three of them ate in silence, letting Sasuke describe in detail the expedition he and Naruto planned to go on that weekend, but Itachi could tell that as soon as they had had enough time to figure out how they wanted to ask, he would be in the hot seat. 

“Itachi,” his father finally said when his mother and Sasuke went to the kitchen to fetch dessert. “I can’t help but notice that you did not return from today’s guard duty unscathed.”

The scabbed-over cuts itched under Fugaku’s gaze.

“I hardly count them as wounds.”

His father’s frown deepened.

“If there is some sort of...  _ intrigue _ between you and a member of the Mizukage’s retinue, it would be for the best that it be brought out into the open. I know you that whatever it is, you can deal with it. But the Mizukage is here to repair relations that  _ her side _ ended in the first place. They have no place to be anything but polite, no matter what personal grudges they might be nursing in their own hearts.”

Itachi met Fugaku’s eyes. These days they were only the tiniest bit blurry around the edges; Shisui’s Kotoamatsukami rarely clouded the Uchiha Clan Head’s thoughts these days. The Uchiha coup had died a quiet death, and Fugaku rarely dwelled on it. Why would he? Those tense times were behind them. If they were lucky, the younger kids like Sasuke would never even know there had been a time when the Uchiha had been at odds with the village. 

“If there is any  _ intrigue _ between myself and on of our guests, it is of the most harmless sort. Actually, I quite enjoyed myself today.”

Fugaku’s eyes slid back to Itachi neck. 

“Don’t enjoy yourself too much,” he eventually grunted. “Only time will tell if Kiri can truly turn over a new leaf.”

* * *

Shisui finally caught him alone after dinner, as he did the dishes and waited for Sasuke to finish his homework. 

The familiar sound of a raven tapping at the window over the kitchen sink was the only warning he got before it swung inward, revealing Shisui sitting on the window ledge, still in uniform.

“So, all joking aside, little cousin,” he said, “Is this something I should to be worried about?”

Itachi flicked a small wind jutsu at the thick layer of soap suds in the sink, sending a small section of them floating up to hit Shisui dead in the face.

“I survived the battlefields of the Third Shinobi War when I was four. I’ve been an ANBU captain for years. You’ve watched me take down enemy jonin. What makes you think I can’t handle this?”

Shisui shrugged. 

“Relationships are different from missions. There’s more emotions, and you’re not allowed to just pretend they don’t exist.” His face was deathly serious when he met Itachi’s eyes. “There are ways to take down a person that don’t involved a blade, and there are ways to control people that don’t involve a doujutsu.”

“I don’t believe his intentions are nefarious.”

A devious smile stole across Shisui’s face.

“Oh, so it’s a  _ he, _ is it? That eliminates some of my guesses, but you’ll need to give me a little bit more than that. Please tell me it isn’t Ao, though. He’s so stiff and boring.”

Itachi rolled his eyes. 

“It isn’t Ao.”

“Okay, then let’s see… whoever it is had to have sharp enough teeth to leave marks like that, but that still leaves like half the delegation. It can’t have been any of the Mizukage’s personal assistants, either, since they were with her all day. Kakashi-taicho’s money is on Mangetsu, but I’m not so sure. You did imply it might be one of the Swordsmen this morning with Sasuke, but I’d bet it wasn’t someone you met for the first time today, so it would probably be whoever you did that inter-village mission with a few weeks ago, and our best intelligence says Mangetsu has pretty much stayed in the Village since the Civil War ended...”

Itachi gave Shisui his best unimpressed look. 

“Are you guys placing  _ bets _ on my love life?”

“Hey, it’s not every day the Uchiha Clan heir gets down and dirty with the enemy. If it makes you feel better, we limited it to our ANBU squad.”

Itachi rinsed the plate and dried his hands. 

“I promised Sasuke we’d train after dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow, Shisui.”

* * *

Later, when Sasuke had gone to sleep and the moon was high over the Uchiha Compound, Itachi slipped out his bedroom window and leaped into the dark forest. 

Kisame was waiting for him at the river. His shirt was already discarded on a boulder on the shore, and he met Itachi with open arms and a grin full of promise. He’d been swimming, and little droplets of water on his skin caught the moonlight as they trickled over his muscled chest. 

“Good evening, Itachi-san. Care to join me?”

Itachi stripped as quickly and gracefully as he could in the dark, then stepped into the river. The cool water was soothing after the heat of the day. 

When he got within reach Kisame reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him in against his chest. Itachi let himself be pulled through the slow-moving water until he was flush up against Kisame’s chest. 

Kisame’s large hand stroked through Itachi’s hair. He shivered when the callouses on the swordsman’s fingers caught slightly, making his hair pull lightly against his scalp. 

When he leaned up to kiss Kisame, the scabs on his neck pulled against the rest of his skin. 

“Your friends have finally noticed that you’re taken.” Kisame sounded unduly pleased at this development.

“I’ll tell them as soon as the treaty is signed and stamped,” he breathed before going in for another kiss. “They can stand to be in the dark a little while longer. Did the Lady Mizukage approve your application?”

“Yes. If the treaty goes through, I can expect to be posted here as a diplomatic coordinator for the next six months.”

He hoisted Itachi up so that his legs were wrapped around his thick, powerful thighs and began to leave a trail of little nipping kisses across his collar bones. Itachi’s eyes rolled back a little in his head. 

A lot could happen in six months. 


End file.
